Catwoman: Arkham City
by catflewoverthemoon
Summary: The X-rated adaptation of the Catwoman DLC from Arkham City. Join Catwoman as she sluts her way through Arkham. (Warning: Strong sexual themes!) (In-Progress: new chapter every month)
1. The Cat's Cradle

A pair of eyes were on a set of Arkham City's usual thugs as they clambered about in a small room, the group was arguing about something or other. She saw the decoy painting directly ahead and knew that the target safe would have to be behind it. She wanted to wait for those dastardly goons to get bored and wander off, but that seemed unlikely with a freakshow like Harvey Dent running things; his guards weren't complete and total slackers. So the cat burglar closes her eyes and exhales, pushing forward into yet another fight. "I-it's **_Batman!_**" yelled one of Two-Face's thugs, while another expressed his confusion. "What the hell?" He growled out, seeming perplexed as the man watched a slender Selina stroll forward. Her suit clung tightly to her seductive frame, the zipper in the front of her suit pulled down to reveal some tantalizing cleavage. That little striptease always tended to be useful when she needed to distract some thirsty boys. Her whip was attached to her hip and her fingertips were, of course, fitted with claws. As always, her makeup was totally on point - red lipstick and black eyeliner.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys," Catwoman replied, "it's just little ol' me." The tougher looking of the five men grunted, cracking his knuckles. "Get out of here, _kitty-kat_. Two-Face gave us orders to beat the tar out of anyone who got close to his safe." That gets a giggle out of Selina, who seductively strolls forward, startingto unzip her costume the rest of the way. "He's why I'm here, boys~ Your boss wanted me to give you guys a bit of a reward for all your hard work. At least… I hope you're hard. Oops, forgot to be subtle~" It was a bit of a gamble, Two-Face could've very well told his men about such a move and if that were the case, Plan B was to just kick their asses. Their situation seemed to be at a standstill, Selina could feel her heart pounding in her ears until she saw the first thug's fist untighten, followed by the rest of his henchmen. As he went for his own zipper, one thug said, "Fuckin' finally. It's about time that Boss gave us what we got comin'. Why don't you get yourself a little more comfortable?"

With that, Catwoman's costume dropped to floor, boots kicked aside as the kitty presented herself, kneeling on the floor. She placed her palms on the cold tiles and arched her back. She returned to a vertical upright position then placed a finger to her bottom lip, pinching her fingernail between her teeth. Five cocks, she didn't know where to begin. She waited for the first one to be in arms reach then wrapped her hand around the thick rod and quickly began to stroke. For the next cock, she opened her mouth and allowed the man to have his way with her warm orifice. Selina wrapped her lips around the cock and started to bob her head swiftly back and forth. She hummed as sigh of relief, it was no coincidence that it soundly strangely like a purr.

She yanked away from her oral-fixated thug and turned her attention to the next hard cock in her vicinity. Her lips wrapped around the man's balls this time as her hand gripped his pole and began to stroke with firm and slightly rough grip. The circle of thugs participated in this blowbang, astonished that the fuckin' Catwoman herself, in the flesh, took turns stroking their cocks with each hand and sucking them off interchangeably. She purred some more as she sucked and sucked some more, Selina bouncing her whole body to bounce up and down, driving the cock deep inside her throat. She coughed but continued on with the cock over her left shoulder. Selina let out a surprised hum as one of the men bent down and started rubbing his length between her legs. The others were kind enough to possesively themselves to her feet, and while they pleased themselves she lifted one leg up and set it on her current devoted stud's shoulder. He stepped forward and pushed his cock into her soaking wet cunt. Catwoman bends over and popped another dick into her mouth, two gentlemen held her up at the shoulders to balance her as she rewarded them by stroking their cocks.

The man fucking her was definitely eager. It wasn't long before Selina was purring again and bucking backwards to drive his cock deep into her pussy, while happily deepthroating the others. The men seemed to know the value of sharing as they each took equal turns fucking Catwoman's tight pussy. The man at her front had a tight grip on her hair, pulling on it like tassles as he abused her mouth. The other thug using her rear had both hands on her hips and relentlessly rammed her pussy like a bull in heat. Selina gagged on the cock and finally pulled away again to catch her breath, using the time to push yet another thug's dick (they seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork now) between her breasts for a wet and sloppy titfuck. The new position caused Catwoman to arch her back, leeting the man at her rear reach out and wraphis hands around her throat, choking her while he pounded her pussy.

Soon the thief found herself in a new position, lying on top of a muscular thug with her legs in the air, she bit her lower lip as the cock pushed against her even tighter asshole and eventually penetrated her. Selina leaned her head back and let out a muffled moan, enjoying every inch of cock inside, outside, and all around her. With her head upside down, someone quickly took advantage and thrust their cock into her throat, their hands on her jaw and the back of her head. She felt the a pair of hands on her thighs, followed by the head of a cock inside of her pussy. Now Catwoman had a cock in each hole, but that still left two available cocks. She couldn't quite see in her current position, so she started reaching out blindly for them. She felt gentle hands on her wrists as she was guided towards their members. Her palms came in contact with the rods and she immediately began stroking them.

She couldn't see who, but hands groped at her tits, pinching and twisting her nipples. Strange hands smacked her ass. A cock would leave her mouth and a moment later she had a new one to suck on, the thugs would trade positions instantly. Catwoman would eventually be fucked in every hole by each man in the room, loving every second of it. In her lust-fueled miasma, she couldn't help but realize that this really wasn't going to plan. But, of course, who cares. Sex first, burglary later. She was rolled onto her stomach, barely able to keep track of who was fuckiing her and who she was jerking off. While Selina swapped between the two cocks suddenly, she felt another prodding at her already occupied pussy at the other end. Catwoman screamed as she was seemingly triple-penetrated, these boys wanted to up the ante and crammed their cocks into her mouth at the same time. She plunged them in as far as she could manage and massaged them with her tongue. She had all five cocks inside of her and was thrilled by the feat.

"Eventually, the situation grew impractical and she returned to a cock in each hole and one in each hand, but things already seemed to be wrapping up. She kneeled in the center of the men and closed her eyes, her skin glistened with sweat and she was ready for a beautiful bukkake, man juice galore. Two-Face's men each fired their load onto her waiting face and tongue. Amazingly, these thugs coordinated their orgasm jointly she noticed, waiting until the last of the group had blown his load her to swallow. It was hard to stomach their juices, it smelled so putrid, felt so disgusting. But it was necessary to put on a show. Just like an eager cat, she started to clean the white gunk off of her face with the back of her hand, licking it clean not a second later.

Catwoman thanked the men for their time then went to collect her clothes, the men were distracted by being absolutely spent. The timing was perfect. Selina didn't even have to throw a single punch. Once Selina was redressed, she had no problem cracking open the safe and getting what she (and the others) had came for, the memory card loaded with blueprints for her next job. She started silently congratulating herself on a job well done when the barrel of a pistol prodded the side of her head.

"Get your filthy paws off that, you bitch. **_Now!_**" The two-faced bandit growled. Harvey must've had slipped in earlier without her knowing. How much of that did he see? Catwoman put her prize down as ordered. "Oh, Harv. You don't need this little ol' thing now do you? Let me be on my way and I'll find some way to repay-" Just when she thought she was smoothtalking the man into submission, Two-Face strikes her in the back of the head with the butt of his side piece, knocking her out cold.

To be continued...


	2. Two-Faced Bandit

Some time passes before she rudely awakens to an unpleasant sight, her hands tied behind her back, her ankles bound tightly together with rope and perched right above a sealed vat of some sort. Selina's amplified hearing makes out what sounds like bubbling from underneath the cover. No doubt it was something over the top, like a vat of acid. To make matters worse, she was hanging upside down. At first glance, Selina could tell this was Solomon Wayne Courthouse. Of course, this trap of Harv's was nothing she couldn't handle, it was just some rope and bindings. There weren't many binds she couldn't make her way out of but it'd be hard to make an escape with Two-Face was practically breathing down her neck. Standing right in front of her, it was the man of the hour himself. Harvey's pants were on the ground, his cock already stiff. Selina kept her cool, licked her lips, and acted none the wiser. "Really? Isn't this a bit much? All you had to do was ask, Harv. Ask anyone, I voted for you every time you ran for DA. Remember those simpler times, hmm?"

"I would have asked," Harvey said, "But you've already lost the right to a coin flip for tryin' to STEAL from me!" Without another word, Two-Face slam forward and thrusts his cock down her well-used throat. Selina's eyes went wide and her throat bulged, he was significantly bigger than many of his goons she'd pleasured earlier. Her already ruined mascara began to run down her cheeks carried by her tears. Every thrust of his made her gag, his dick hitting the back of her throat constantly. After a few moments of violent face fucking, he makes another degrading move - Two-Face held her face firmly against his musky crotch. She coughed and felt saliva mixed with pre sputter past her lips. Fortunately, she knew from the theatrics that 'death by face fuck' wasn't on the agenda tonight. Harvey had something far more painful and cruel planned for the thief, she just had to ride this out just a little longer.

Whether she would stay awake long enough to see what was in store for her or not remained to be seen. Her eyes were red, and her lips had curled back. She could hardly breathe! The woman tried to hold onto the stale air in her lungs a little bit longer, but her supply was running short. Then finally, she felt Harvey's hands and Selina shot back, gasping like it was her first breath in years. She panted heavily, happy for a brief respite of relief from her abuse before feeling her captor's scarred fingers on her chin, her head tilted up to face him. "What's wrong, sweetheart? If you think that was a little 'too much', you've got lots of work ahead of ya. Actually.. Tell ya what. You let me cum in your pretty little mouth and I might call it even."

"Even? Not a chance... You're not even halfway there, Harv. Pills keepin' you down?" Catwoman asked between exasperated pants, finally at the point where she could actually speak again. The cat burglar had a wicked grin on her saliva ruined face. Two-Face obviously doesn't appreciate the joke and growls out a hiss, moving to silence her again by slamming his dick in her mouth. "Hah. How's this for a hung jury? You're all talk and no game, kitty-cat. What's a guy to do to get some appreciation from you for once," He held her face and body in place as he thrust his hips back and forth, going right back to throatfucking her. Saliva and pre were wedged between her lips and his fingers gripped her head tight, making sure she couldn't move at all, not letting a single drop of his salty spunk go to waste as he pounded her mouth.

Selina had to blink away some tears, Harvey laughing off the gesture. He let go of her head and letting her go limp for yet another moment. "Finish me off, bitch," he grunted, barking out his order. Selina could only bob her head back and forth in this dizzying position. Her lips were pulled back in a sort of sneer while she choked and gagged on the cock. Harvey surprises Selina every now and then with an unexpected thrust forward, just to keep her on edge. The thief focused on pleasuring his sloppy head for a little while, using her tongue to do most of the work while her big green eyes continued to blink ineffectually. He decided to change the game up himself and forced her to wrap that slutty tongue of hers around his balls. She felt his thick wet length rubbing lewdly against her face while she sucked those warm orbs, smearing their juices against her supple skin.

He fucked her mouth hard and fast - as abusive as he could possibly be right now. Enough that Selina started to worry she was going to almost choke to death again. It would make for an amusing obituary, but she didn't want the joke to be at her expense. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, her lips no longer coming into contact with the dick as it repeatedly thudded and making gurgling noises against the back of her throat. "Almost there, kitty-kat!" Harvey growled, perspiring on the unscarred side of his face. The two-faced bandit pulled out of her mouth and began jerking himself to completion in front of her face. Selina looked up at him, her tongue intensively extended and her mouth open wide. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! T-this is what you deserve, spoiled milk!"

Suddenly, Harv's cum shot out in spurts - long white ropes landing on her lips and chin with some splattering onto her cheeks and eyelids. Without the use of her hands, Catwoman's eyes twitched from the splatter, and she licked what she could up off the sides of her mouth with her elongated tongue, swallowing the gathered jism like a good cum slut. Taking a few deep breaths, she panted out a question, "So… Harv, am I free to walk?" Selina asked in an impatient tone, "I'd hate for this to show up on my flawless record." Two-Face smiled, ready to decide her fate for the second time tonight. He flipped his coin, taking a moment to examine it. It was tails, "Not a chance. This'll be a fun one~ Gonna round up the boys for this execution."

Selina scowled. "Execution? You're not going to leave me here to die like this, are you? Come on Harv, we-" The man slaps the kitty-kat harshly, spitting on her face while wearing a scowl, "You should've thought about that before you tried to steal from me, bitch." Going silent, Selina was faced with the reality that this was the end of the line for her, and for good this time. It was a strange feeling, but was she really ready to accept her fate?

To be continued...


End file.
